Zero turn electric lawn mowers have been known in the art for several years. An example combined steering and brake control lever mechanism is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 issued to Bartel. The applicant's incorporate U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 herein as if repeated verbatim hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 teaches a mechanism which includes left and right steering levers. In the arrangement taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 each of the steering levers independently control hydraulic valves which in turn control the flow of hydraulic fluid to one of either the left or right hydraulic drive wheel motors. Thus, in the steering control system taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115, if the operator pushes the right steering lever forward of the neutral position, the right drive wheel will rotate in a forward direction and if the operator pulls the right steering lever back from the neutral position, the right drive wheel will rotate in a reverse direction. The same is true for the left steering lever. Moreover, in the arrangement taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115, each steering lever may be pushed outboard when it is in the neutral position and if the operator pushes a steering lever outboard from the neutral position, a linkage is actuated to engage a parking brake associated with the wheel on the same side of the mower. The driving feel of the hydraulic based arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 has been well received by operators. The hydraulic valves of the arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 provide feedback resistance in response to steering lever movements. Also, in the arrangement taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115 the outward movement of a steering handle from the neutral position to engage a parking brake moves linkage members in a parking break linkage which in turn provides mechanical resistance to the outward movement of the handle. If an electric steering interface is selected for accomplishing the general functions of the arrangement taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115, then the problem of providing feedback through the steering handles to the operator arises. What is needed is an electric zero turn radius (ZTR) steering and brake interface which provides substantially the same feel as the arrangement taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,115.